Crossing the Line
by HolyHippogriffs96
Summary: "This is a line, Potter. You are not to cross this line for any reason what so ever." She said as she gestured towards the newly drawn red line she drew down the middle of the Head's common room with her wand. One-shot


Jk Rowling owns everything...and I? I own a cat that attacks fat people... well I did...it ran away. It was such a nice kitty *looks off with a dreamy look in her eyes*

Hope you enjoy Crossing the Line, and review just how much you loved it ;)

* * *

><p>Crossing the Line<p>

"This is a line."

"Really? I thought it was a circle."

Lily Evans looked over at James Potter. He was standing in the doorway of his new Head Boy's dorm room, across from Lily's Head Girl's room. She raised an eyebrow before continuing on with what she was saying.

"This is a line, Potter. You are not to cross this line for any reason what so ever." She said as she gestured towards the newly drawn red line she drew down the middle of the Head's common room with her wand.

"What if you were dying from some god awful disease?" He asked.

"No crossing the line." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Seriously Evans. Why in Merlin's beard do you need a bleeding line?"

"If you have to bloody well know, I don't want you anywhere near me more than necessary!" She said in exasperation.

James looked at Lily for a minute, pondering whether or not to argue with her. He seemed to pick the latter when he retreated into his room and shut the door.

For the next few weeks, the only exchanges between the two House Heads were during Prefect meetings. They had managed to avoid the customary Head's Patrol, Lily patrolling with Remus, and James with the Ravenclaw prefect, that is until McGonagall caught wind of Lily and James never working together.

"Never in all my years of teaching have I ever had two Heads too stubborn to work with each other! I expected better from you two. And from my own house no less!" Professor McGonagall spoke sternly, never raising her voice but letting the two Gryffindors know exactly just how disappointed she was.

Looking down at her hands, Lily replied meekly, "Sorry, Professor."

James looked over at Lily. Wondering why didn't she just blame it all on him? She always did. If something wrong happened at Hogwarts then it must be Potter's fault.

"It's… It's my fault, Professor." said James.

Lily whipped her head up, surprised at the words coming out of James' mouth. He looked surprised himself, as if he didn't have control over his own mouth.

"Yours, Mr. Potter?" Answered McGonagall, also caught off guard from James' comment. She turned to look at Lily, pausing a moment before saying anything else, deciding whether or not to believe James. "Well then, I do hope you can…fix this problem. I expect _both _of you to work together from now on. No exceptions, Mr. Potter." She said while looking directly at Lily.

James looked at McGonagall looking at Lily. "Yes, Professor," He said nervously.

Still staring blankly at Lily, McGonagall said, "You may go."

James followed Lily out of Professor McGonagall's office. He walked at a slight distance behind her before she whipped around and asked, "Why'd you take the blame?"

"Huh, Lily? What are you taking about?" He said as he casually passed Lily. She gaped at the stonewall in front of her with James behind her. She waited a few moments before trailing after James.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about, Potter!" hissed Lily.

He peered at her sideways without Lily knowing, turned forward and continued on, "I know you have a perfect record, and being Head Girl means a lot to you. I already have dozens of detentions, one more wasn't going to hurt."

"Bullshit!"

"What?" Now it was James' turn to whip around.

"That's right. _Bullshit." _She said as she crossed her arms and threw daggers with her eyes.

"Its not bullshit, Lily. I'm no longer the bad guy. I've changed, and you would realize that if you stopped critizing me at every chance you got!" He paused," And a thank you would be nice." James then stormed off leaving Lily behind. Lily was absorbing everything that James had said, ashamed because everything he said was completely true.

Over the next couple of weeks the two heads made rounds every night together. At first, the night shifts were awkward and quiet. Lily was still ashamed and James wasn't in the mood to joke around. Eventually, Lily plucked up the courage to talk to him. Talking was surprisingly easy for the pair. It came naturally, like Lily with Charms, James with Transfiguration, and Sirius with…well… romancing the ladies of Hogwarts.

They talked about anything and everything. Lily learned that James wasn't really all that conceited, and James learned that Lily actually _really _did not like being called Lily-Flower, no matter how many accents he said it in.

"Really? Not even in my _best _German accent?" questioned James as he twirled his wand.

"No, James. Not even in your _very _best German accent." She said as she grabbed his hand forcing him to stop the twirling.

"Aw, come on! What about a Russian accent? _Lily-Flower_. See! That sounds bloody amazing! Even Merlin would agree with me."

"Uh huh, _sure." _said Lily barely noticing that she still hadn't let go of James' hand, James however was using all his energy not to bounce up and down like a tiny little girl.

"Why don't you like nicknames? Nicknames are wonderful, glorious things." James stared off into the distance with a dreamy look in his face.

Lily giggled, "I know you like nicknames, _Prongs. _I don't, I didn't even let Amos give me a nickname!"

"First, How do you know about Prongs? And second, Why would Diggory be giving you a nickname?" he said accusatively.

"I'm not as daft as I look, James…"

"I never said you were!" Lily stared at him, her temper starting to flare for being interrupted. James noticing this said meekly, "Sorry, you can continue."

"As I was saying… I'm not as daft as I look. I figured out that you're a Marauder. And Remus once referred to you as Prongs. As for Amos, we dated." Lily sped up as she said this, but since the pair had been holding hands, James pulled her back.

"Dated? What do you mean, _dated_?"

"Uh.." Lily looked around nervously; trying not to meet James' eyes, "Wait a bloody minute, why do I feel guilty? I can date people! Its not as if we're dating."

"That's not my fault!"

"James, I don't want to fight."

"We won't, if…." Lily looked at up at James, who was grinning.

Feeling nervous, Lily asked, "If what, James?"

"If I can give you a nickname!"

"Absolutely not."

"Come on! It wouldn't be that bad." Insisted James while suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

"Not that bad?" she asked.

"Not bad at all. In fact, I even know what you're nickname would be."

"You do?" questioned Lily in surprise.

He leaned in close to her ear, and in a husky voice said, "I do." He trotted off down the corridor waiting for Lily to catch the bait. He knew that Lily was a curious person and she could not stand not knowing.

Luckily for him, she followed. "What is it?"

He smiled and turned around to face her. "Only if you will consider it. Truly consider it."

She hesitated before answering, "Fine, I'll consider it."

"Lils"

"Lils?"

"Lils."

She considered. Not the fake considering, but actual considering, and to her surprise she actually liked it. More to her surprise, was that the nickname she liked came from James, the one that made her hate nicknames.

"Ok." She said.

"Really? You're ok with it?" James couldn't believe she was agreeing to it, he'd had numerous names for her, ones better than this one.

"I'm ok with it." She grinned, absolutely loving the fact that she contributed to the look of surprise on his face.

They spent the way back from patrol to their Head's dorm in silence. James was quietly celebrating his victory in his mind, while Lily was musing her victory of surprising James. Neither seemed to realize that they'd reached the dorm until they came to a sudden halt in front of the portrait guarding the entrance.

"Pig Snout." James told the painting of the Drunken Monk.

He entered first with Lily following him. At first, she didn't notice that she was still following James across her own line, until he said," Er…Lily?"

"Hem?"

"Your line? You just crossed it…"

"Oh, right! I'll…er…see you tomorrow morning…" She said as she turned around to go in the direction of her room.

She stopped in front on her door and paused.

"James! Wait a moment."

He walked out of his room and leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, Lils?"

"I..I just…I want to say…" stuttered Lily. James stopped leaning and stood straight.

"Are you alright, Lils?"

"I..I am." She started to walk over to James, "I just want to you know that I like your nickname. And…" By now she had reached him and was reaching out to take his hand in hers.

"Lily, What are you doing?" He looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"I'm crossing the line." She whispered, even though they were the only ones in the room.

James looked into her eyes, "You're…" But James wasn't able to finish, because Lily pushed her lips onto his. She was kissing him like she'd never kissed anyone before. Trying to communicate to him everything that she was feeling through the kiss, hoping that he would understand, and he did. When their lips broke apart, she looked up into his eyes, and he cupped his hand underneath her chin. As he brought her lips back to his, he smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to thank you for reviewing in advance because I know that you really want to, and you want me to know just how much you loved Crossing the Line.

If you want more from me, I only have two...but more are coming. Just as soon as I get around to writing them. Speaking of other fanfics, Impulsive Snogs will be updated I swear. Its my next assignment.

So you should go review... I know you want too :)


End file.
